


A Day in the Life of Klance

by lancepants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancepants/pseuds/lancepants
Summary: This is what Keith and Lance do on their spare time when they're not trying to defend their selves from Zarkon





	1. Last night and This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is Only a summary-ish chapter that's why it's kinda short :3

Lance and Keith are always doing something.

Lance could sometimes convince Keith to play some of his video games with Pidge; They would go out on their lions to a bakery on some planet a few light years away; They would train in the battle arena together and sometimes Keith would “accidentally” hit Lance, but of course, Lance would always get his revenge that night.

“Oh c’mon Lance that was an accident !” Keith sulked, putting his sword into it place. “It’s not fair.”

“Keith you know that wasn’t an accident! You know it wasn’t! You're just sad that your not the elite in battle.” Lance also placed his gun in his bayard, walking out of the arena with Keith following him from behind. “And besides,” Lance started. “You know what happens when you “accidentally” hit me!” He mocked Keith and got into his room- man cave as Lance liked to call it. Keith rolled his eyes and started to walk to the room next door, his room, but a wandering arm stopped him. “What’s your problem, Lance?” Keith tried to pry his arm away but failed. 

“Don’t play dumb.” Lance pulled Keith into his room and locked the door behind them, pushing Keith against the wall and kissing him.

______________________

The next day was the start of a new one. 

They were on their usual sides of Lance’s bed; Keith on the left and Lance mostly on the right since he moves around in his sleep a lot. His whole body would have took up the entire bed if Keith wasn't there.

One of his arms were draping across Keith's chest and his leg was almost hanging off the bed with a pillow in between them. He wasn't lying on anything but the bed itself. He definitely woke up with a sore neck. Both because of not laying on a pillow and the purple marks running across his neck from the night before. 

Keith on the other hand was almost on the floor. He was barely even on the bed, considering that Lance was so spread out across it. He thought of cuddling with Lance but he knew he would regret that since Lance always had his dream battles. He would hit and kick in his sleep so Keith tries to stay as far away as possible. Of course, he wouldn't go and sleep anywhere else since Lance would always feel lonely.

Keith would always wake up first.  
He shifted slightly and fell off the bed with a loud thump. He sat there for a moment when he heard Lance groan and then sighed of relief when he didn't wake up. Keith got up off the floor and turned around to walk to Lance’s bathroom but was greeted by a pair of arms, dragging him back onto the bed. Lance turned him around so they were facing each other and pressed his face against chest, wrapping his arms around him.

“Keeeiiith…” Lance groaned, still half asleep. “Don't leave meee.” Keith sighed and hugged Lance back, snuggling against him. 

“Fine…”

30 minutes pass and Lance finally wakes up.  
“Morning, babe.” Lance says, kissing the top of Keith's head. “Morning..” Keith says, yawning from sleeping for the second time that day, since they didn't even sleep till 2 or 3 am. Keith looks up at his boyfriend and his eyes were already on him. 

“What?” 

“You.” Lance kisses the tip of his nose.

“What about me?” 

Lance sighs and starts petting Keith's raven coloured mullet. “You're too beautiful; I can't not look at you.”


	2. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light fluff of just random, new activities of Keith and Lance.

A start of a new day always means brand new activities. 

“Lance, I don’t think this will fit.” 

“Uh, Keith that doesn’t go there…” 

“Then where the hell does it go into?!”

“Quiznak, Keith! You know nothing! Put it in the lower one! Not this one! You know it’s too small for that to go inside! You know what? Lemme put it in instead.” 

“Lance, no! Stop! I got it!”

“No no no. Gimme.”

Lance grabs the cord for their new karaoke set from Keith’s hands and plugs it into its correct place in the tv.  
“See? Look! I told you it went here!” Lance places his hands on his own hips arrogantly and wiggles his eyebrows at Keith.

Keith rolls his eyes, slumping down onto the couch with crossed arms while watching Lance set up the rest of the karaoke. 

“Okay do you want me to pick the song orrr…” Lance sits down next to Keith and hands him a microphone with one already in his hands. 

“Nah, you can pick it. And what do you think you're doing? I'm not singing, Lance.” He says, pushing a confused Lance's hand back. “W-what?! You're not gonna sing? Then what was the point of this?” Lance flails his arms out to the tv with the words “Magic Sing” spinning around. “I dunno, thought you were just going to sing for me.”

“Uhm no way, you're singing with me.” 

“Nope.”

“Yes you are.” 

“No I'm not.”

But Keith's mind immediately changes when he hears the familiar sound of “I Write Sins Not Tragedies” blasting from the speakers. 

“Gimme that microphone.” He says, snatching one out of Lance's hands. “Haha I knew it.”

___________________

Minutes pass and minutes turn into hours. It wasn't until Lance’s stomach growls that they stop singing and jumping around, or what Lance calls “dancing".

"You hungry, Lance?" Keith asks, setting down his microphone.

"Haha very funny. I bet you're as hungry as I am!"

"I'm being serious."

"Ugh Keith you're so boring, being all serious all the time!"

"Stop finding something to argue about. Are you hungry or not?" Keith scoffs, absolutely dreading Lance's stubborn attitude.

"Well I guess. But Hunk is with Pidge somewhere so he can't cook for us!" 

"Well, who says we can't try cooking?"

"You? Me? Cook?" Lance bursts out laughing like a total idiot, already foreshadowing in his head: him and Keith in the kitchen burning down the whole castle whilst trying to make something out of that green Altean goop. That was all they had! 

"C'mon, Lance. I'm sure it won't go as bad as you think it will."  
Keith picks up the "dying" Lance bridal style and carries him to the kitchen, placing him down gently onto the counter.

"If you don't wanna help me cook, then I guess I'll just have to chop you up and eat some Lance instead." Keith grins and starts tickling Lance making him laugh even harder.

"Noo- ahaha! S-stop- it! I'll help you okay?!!" Lance yells, tears of laughter form in the corners of his eyes as he kicks his legs, trying to pry Keith's hands off of him.

"Promise?" Keith ceased his tickling and tilts his head at Lance, waiting for his response.

"Yes. Yes. I promise." Lance says, catching his breath with a silly smile still plastered across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Keith and Lance trying to cook lol


End file.
